


Girls Night

by rosehathaway



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, In which Jay gets slightly overprotective and Erin misunderstands, Linstead, Overprotective, but in the end they're both cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehathaway/pseuds/rosehathaway
Summary: Erin goes clubbing and Jay gets overprotective.





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! 
> 
> I'm back from Brussels with a a short drabble about one of my favorite things, which is an overprotective Jay. I loved writing this, honestly. It was an idea that was born so long ago and it just never came to be until now, so if you like it, let me know (so that maybe some other ideas can come to be haha). 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta Sarah, not only for editing, but also for coming up with a title. I love you!
> 
> Without further ado...

“That was some case, huh?”

The frown lines on her forehead let him know that she more than agrees with his assessment. Uncovering a human trafficking ring by following the trail of girls going clubbing was a long process. They were approached by a concerned brother, who first noticed a pattern of girls disappearing from a certain chain of clubs. It turned out that the owners were drugging them and selling them to the highest bidder. It was one of those cases that felt even heavier because she was a woman. She felt a certain solidarity to those girls who just wanted to have a good time.

“Yes, it was.”

“How about we order some Chinese and find a game on tv, which we won’t watch anyway, because you can’t keep your hands off of me, and we’ll end up making more memories on that couch?” He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Food sounds good, but I actually need to get ready. I told you, it’s girls night out.”

His arms freeze in place before he pulls back abruptly. “Wait, you’re still going out?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because we literally just uncovered a whole scheme of selling girls like you to perverts living in their mother’s basement?”

“We’re not going to cancel our entire night because of a case. Jay, be reasonable,” she pleads, not wanting to argue, but she can feel the warmth spreading over her body—a clear sign of anger bubbling within that is only waiting to burst out. Her fingers curl into fists hanging at her sides.

“Well at least let me go with you?”

“No! Jay, it’s girl’s night. Why are you being like this? I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. I have gone clubbing before, you know? And here I am.”

“I just don’t understand why you’d put yourself at risk like this. I just don’t.”

He wants to be reasonable. He wants to be supportive, but damn it, all he can see in his head are the images of the bodies they recovered, and even worse, the images of the survivors. Women, forever changed, forever marked by this horrible thing. Their lives will never be the same, and _why can’t she just see he’s worried?_

“I’m not discussing this. I’m going. You’re not my keeper.” She wants to slam something—a door—anything into his face, but instead she contents herself by storming off to the bathroom, where she takes a good amount of time to get ready, which is accompanied by a good measure of fuming.

Shaving and exfoliating and putting on her favourite lace lingerie puts her in the right mood, so when she emerges fully dressed in a tiny blue dress hanging to her every curve, with heels that make her legs go on for days, and her lips spitting red fire, she is ready to continue their fight if need be, because women haven’t fought for her rights so she can let her boyfriend guilt her into not going out.

But he doesn’t look ready to meet her in battle. Instead, he softly bites his lower lip when he takes her all in, visibly swallowing the lust her outfit brings to the surface.

“I don’t think I communicated very well before, so just… hear me out?”

She nods reluctantly.

“I’m not that guy, Erin. I’m not the guy who gets all possessive and protective and doesn’t let his girlfriend go out. I’m not. But I am a guy who sees what can happen when girls go out. And even though I know you are a badass, more than capable of taking care of yourself, I also love you. Every instinct inside of me wants to keep you safe, and I guess today those feelings are particularly strong.”

“You’re worried.”

“Yeah.”

And it all clicks into place. Like the feeling of dread that accompanied her every time that Jay went undercover. For weeks she tried to throw Adam under the bus when it came to undercover assignments, because after coming back she snuck into the archive and watched the video Jay’s kidnapper sent. Because she needed to see for herself what he went through, as if the scale of his trauma wasn’t evident from his injuries. She ended up harming herself more than anything else. Remembering that feeling of wanting nothing more than to keep Jay safe, even if that meant wrapping him in cotton, makes her understand how he feels now.

“I’m sorry for not hearing you before. I get it.”

“Good. Now go have the best time. Drinks are on me, and if you need a ride at any point, I’ll stay close to my cell.”

“I love you.”

“Ditto.” She presses a soft kiss against his lips, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

“Did I mention how smoking hot you are?”

She smirks knowingly. “Well since you’ve apologized, I might let you take it off later, when I get home.”

“Can’t wait.”

He watches her leave, the promise hanging in the air between them, along with the knowledge that even though he worries, he has to let her be. Resolved in his mind, he sets out to execute his earlier plan of watching a game on tv. It doesn’t take long until he drifts to sleep.

* * *

It is way past 3 am when he finally hears the ruffling of keys and she stumbles her way in, heels in her hands.

He’s up because of the sporadic teasing texts featuring various parts of her body she’s been sending him all night. It’s been fun, trying to decipher them each time she had another shot, and that last one made sure he wasn’t getting any sleep anytime soon. But having her here, safe, home, makes him exhale with relief.

“Hey, babe. Have fun?”

She’s babbling something about how her feet hurt from dancing, slurring and smiling at him and suddenly peeling off her dress and leaving a trail of undergarments leading to the bedroom. When he catches up, she’s already on top of the bed half-snoring.

“Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?” She mumbles into the pillow.

She is already drifting, but forces her eyes open for him. It brings out a smile on his face, as he presses a kiss on top of her head, enjoying in the way she snuggles against him.

“Sure. Tomorrow.”

With a newly-found peace of mind, he drifts too.

**Author's Note:**

> I also forgot to mention that I'm planning a little continuation of this for the next part of 50tl, so if you're interested, keep an eye out and don't forget to review!


End file.
